Reunion
by animejunkie828
Summary: It has been three years since Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mew’s fought the aliens. What happens when Ichigo passes Café Mew Mew, which has been shut down? You will find out in the story! Please R&R!
1. Westly & Ryou

**A/N:** This was orginally posted on my Mistress of Earth's fanfic account. The reason why is because i didn't have my own email address yet, so i couldn't sign up for the account.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Toyko Mew Mew, so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Westly and Ryou

It was around eight o'clock at night when Ichigo was walking back home from a walk, soon she came up to the Café, which had been shutdown for three years.

"_I can't believe it's been three years since Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto left_," thought Ichigo. "_I wonder if their ok. Kisshu, I miss you_." That name brought Ichigo some comfort nowadays since Aoyame moved to England. Kisshu was one of the aliens that Ichigo fought against. Truth be told, Kish had a huge crush on her and would chase her when he appeared.

* * *

---**Flashback**--- 

"Leave me alone you pervert!" screamed Ichigo as she was running away from a certain green-haired, sexy alien.

"Aww, come on Koneko-Chan, I just want to have a little fun," snickered Kish.

---**End of Flashback**---

* * *

As she turned to leave, Ichigo heard someone call her name. 

"Ichigo," said a voice. "Is that you?"

She turned around, back towards Café Mew Mew to see a young man with a short ponytail, probably around in his late twenties. Standing next to him was another young man, who had blondish hair, probably in his late teens, and had eyes that seemed to glow like cat eyes in the darkness.

"Umm, excuse me, but do I know you?" Ichigo asked. The man held up a picture of himself with a longer ponytail and he was wearing a suit.

"Westly!"

"It's been three years and you still haven't changed." Westly said.

"Westly!" cried out Ichigo as she ran into his opened arms, crying.

"There, there. It's alright now," said Westly as he patted the sobbing girls head.

"No, its not alright," cried Ichigo. "It's been three years and I've missed you all terribly. Wait, where's Ryou, he was just here." Ichigo wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Look behind you," said a voice.

Ichigo turned around to see Ryou standing there, wearing the same outfit he wore during the alien invasion.

"Oh, Ryou!" Ichigo cried as she ran to give him a hug, almost crying again.

Ryou caught a tear running down her face with his index finger. Ichigo gasped as she saw the tear drop.

"There's no need to cry anymore. I'm here now," said Ryou as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please review! 


	2. Lettuce

**A/N:** This was orginally posted on my Mistress of Earth's fanfic account. The reason why is because i didn't have my own email address yet, so i couldn't sign up for the account.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, so don't sue me.

**

* * *

Ch 2: Lettace **

The three of them sat in front of the Café.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, Ryou and I are thinking about opening Café Mew Mew again and having you guys come back to work with us," replied Westly.

"Hontou!" Ichigo exclaimed, as she thought of the good times and sadly the bad times working there.

"But we need to find the rest of the Mews, and only Ryou and I know where they are," said Westly with a smile.

"Who is the closet Mew?"

"Lettace."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She works at the library."

"_That's not a surprise_," though Ichigo.

It was 8:30 P.M. and the library was closing, so our friends waited for Lettace to come outside.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," said Lettace, waving to some of her work friends.

"Hey! Lettace," Ichigo yelled, "Over here!"

Lettace turned around to Ichigo running towards her.

"Oh my goodness, Ichigo!" Lettace cried as she ran up to meet Ichigo and hugged her. Then she saw Westly and Ryou. "Westly! Ryou! What are you guys doing here?"

"What would you say if we wanted to open Café Mew Mew again, and we wanted you to come work for us again?"

Lettace looked up at Ryou, smiling through her tears. "You don't know how long i have waited for you to say that."

"Well, then it's settled! Lettace meet us at the Café at 7:30 tommorrow. And Ichigo, you can come at 8:30."

"Okay!" chirped both girls.

Ryou turned to Ichigo with a smug grin on his face. "Oh, one more thing Ichigo..."

"Yes?"

"Don't be late!"

Ichigo growled at Ryou.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please Review! 


End file.
